


Великие люди

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Гарри Поттер выбран новым министром спустя двадцать пять лет после победы над Темным Лордом. Несколько мгновений перед инаугурацией.





	Великие люди

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился фразой Стивена Кинга: «За каждым великим человеком есть женщина, которая помогла ему стать великим. Эта женщина Гермиона Грейнджер, не Джинни Уизли».
> 
> Если серьезно, захотелось сделать пай, вплетенный в эпилог. То бишь, полный канон) Но автор признается - его обвиняли в пропаганде гудшипе хД  
Написано для команды WTF PumpkinPie 2016 на WTF Kombat 2016

Гарри уставился на себя в зеркало и тяжело вздохнул. Парадная мантия никак не желала выглядеть должным образом, а времени оставалось все меньше.

Не то чтобы это пугало, но то, что вполне прощается юному герою, не прощается переступившему порог зрелости новоиспеченному министру.

Время настолько эфемерная субстанция, что как оно бежит — не замечаешь. Вроде только вчера тебе было двадцать, а сегодня — в два с лишним раза больше…

Грустно улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Гарри повернулся к стоявшему у дверей своему новому помощнику.

— Фрэнк, будь любезен, как только миссис Поттер появится, проводи её ко мне. Я бы хотел с ней поговорить до выступления.

— Конечно, мистер Поттер, — расцвел счастливой улыбкой юноша и выскочил из комнаты. 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гарри позволил себе сесть в кресло и немного расслабиться. Он пусть и научился, но так и не полюбил выступать перед публикой. Поэтому релакс, даже такой крошечный, был необходим — так же, как и увидеть Джинни до выхода на сцену.

Но жена только сегодня возвращалась из командировки, сразу предупредив Гарри, что прибудет буквально впритык к приёму. Приходилось ждать и надеяться, что удастся перехватить чуть-чуть её энергии и жизнерадостности до выступления. 

Услышав неожиданно раздавшиеся тихие, но уверенные шаги, Гарри улыбнулся и открыл глаза. Он не сомневался, кого увидит.

— Привет, Гермиона, — улыбнулся он ещё шире, глядя на сосредоточенную подругу.

— Твой помощник отказывался меня пускать! — вместо приветствия возмущенно произнесла Гермиона. 

— Но, я думаю, ты ему доходчиво объяснила, что ты из тех людей, которых можно пускать к министру, даже если он при смерти? — хохотнул Гарри, вставая, чтобы обнять её.

— Разумеется, — ответила Гермиона, и её губы тронула легкая улыбка. 

Гермиона даже в молодости была мудрее их всех вместе взятых, возможно, поэтому Гарри казалось, что время над ней не властно. Волосы, собранные в пучок, а не в косу, да морщинки возле глаз — вот и всё, что отличало эту Гермиону от той, что сражалась рядом с ним во время войны с Волдемортом. А ведь прошла четверть века, почти целая жизнь, кто бы мог подумать?

— Ты отрепетировал речь? — нарушила Гермиона его размышления и отточенными движениями поправила на Гарри парадную мантию. Она всегда это делала: перед годовщинами победы, приемами в Министерстве, перед своей свадьбой, перед его свадьбой. Это был уже своеобразный ритуал: вначале взмах палочкой, затем пальцы Гермионы ловко поправляли правую сторону, левую и только после этого касались воротника. 

— Не хотел это делать в мятой мантии, — попытался отшутиться Гарри, но тут же наткнулся на проницательный взгляд карих глаз.

— Гарри, люди сами сделали свой выбор.

— Да, кому-то в этой жизни везет, — хмыкнул Гарри, но, глядя на хмурую Гермиону, все-таки продолжил: — Ты же знаешь, я никогда не бегал от ответственности, но где-то в глубине души не перестаю думать о том, что не оправдаю людских ожиданий.

— Люди верят в тебя, — мягко сказала Гермиона, слегка сжав его плечи. — И я знаю, что ты тоже веришь в себя. Помнишь, как говорят? «Иди вперед силой веры своей в лучшее, а путь расчищай сомнением». 

— Может, я так и скажу вместо всех тех умных слов, что ты мне написала? — притворно жалобно попросил Гарри, доставая из кармана небольшой пергамент и потрясая им в воздухе. 

Они дружно засмеялись, и Гарри неожиданно вспомнил услышанное от Гермионы: «Всё, что способно заставить вас смеяться тридцать лет спустя, — не пустая трата времени. По-моему, это что-то очень близкое к бессмертию». И с этим он был совершенно согласен. Потому что чувствовал себя вечно молодым и способным совершать невероятные вещи, только когда находился с двумя самыми близкими людьми в своей жизни — Роном и Гермионой. 

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и, словно услышав его мысли, в комнату влетела Джинни. Третий человек, рядом с которым Гарри тоже ощущал себя бессмертным. 

— Гарри, — воскликнула Джинни, оказавшись в его объятиях, — любимый, прости, что так долго. Они снова опоздали с доставкой портключа. 

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Гарри, вдыхая цветочный аромат, а затем удивлённо вгляделся в жену. — Твои волосы...

— Тебе нравится? — спросила Джинни, крутанувшись перед ним. — Все говорят, что такая стрижка мне идёт больше. 

— Безусловно, — кивнул Гарри, вновь чувствуя, что они все стареют.

Джинни сразу после рождения Лили отрезала свои прекрасные длинные волосы по плечи, теперь же они стали еще короче. Гарри, конечно, всё понимал: не раз слышал женские разговоры, мол, как тяжело становится с каждым годом ухаживать за волосами. И где-то в глубине души вновь проникся искренним уважением к подруге: даже в этом она не сдавалась и продолжала сохранять свою гриву, хотя вряд ли ей было проще, чем Джинни.

— Да, Джинни, тебе и правда очень идёт, — подала голос присевшая в кресло Гермиона. 

— Спасибо, дорогая, — расцвела Джинни и окинула взглядом комнату. — А где Рон?

— Забирает _наших_ детей из школы — уж больно сильно они просились на приём, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Обещали успеть к торжественной речи. 

Джинни кивнула, но через мгновение в её глазах мелькнуло понимание, что под «нашими детьми» Гермиона имела в виду и младших Поттеров. 

— Боже мой, — простонала Джинни и уткнулась Гарри в плечо, — с этой командировкой у меня всё вылетело из головы. Вот что я за мать такая? 

— Не одна ты такая, — хмыкнула Гермиона в унисон с шепотом Гарри: «Самая лучшая». 

— Мистер Поттер, — прервал их беседу вошедший в комнату Фрэнк, — ваш выход через три минуты.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — ответил Гарри. Джинни снова обняла его и традиционно поцеловала — на удачу и чтобы выбросить из его головы любые сомнения. 

Гермиона ободряюще кивнула, но, когда Джинни уже направилась к двери, легонько сжала ладонь Гарри, словно кивка ей показалось недостаточно.

Оказавшись на сцене, Гарри сразу начал искать глазами своих друзей и семью. Они сидели во втором ряду, недалеко от центра. Рон, поймав его взгляд, подмигнул, а Джинни улыбнулась. Серьезной оставалась одна Гермиона, будто это она сейчас должна была произносить речь. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, руки сцеплены в замок, и взгляд словно сквозь него. Гарри хорошо понимал её: она вложила столько сил, потратила столько нервов во время его министерской кампании, пожалуй, больше его самого.

— Здесь собралось так много людей, что невольно вспоминаются события двадцатипятилетней давности, — начал Гарри наизусть говорить слова с пергамента Гермионы. — Для меня очень ценно, что вы хотели запомнить день инаугурации как праздник и совместить его с годовщиной победы во второй магической войне. Но еще многие присутствующие помнят, что это и день скорби...

...А после всё было слишком знакомо и уже привычно: шквал аплодисментов, журналисты, расталкивающие друг друга, и Рон с Гермионой, в очередной раз каким-то непостижимым образом оказавшиеся рядом и идущие по разные стороны от него. Всё изменилось, но ничего так и не исчезло. Как и вездесущая Скиттер, появившаяся прямо перед ними со своей неизменной улыбкой.

— Ох, министр Поттер, дорогой Гарри, как трогательно, что даже эту победу вы готовы разделить со своими друзьями... — Гарри уже хотел что-то ответить ей — не от злости, а скорее на автомате, — но Гермиона крепко схватила его за руку, безмолвно напомнив об ответственности и о том, что друзья рядом. 

— ...И я не могу не спросить у вас о том, о чем так давно собиралась, — продолжала соловьем разливаться Скитер. — Вы были мальчиком, когда победили самого Темного Лорда и стали настоящим героем. Все это долгое время вы продолжали совершать знаковые поступки, и теперь перед нами стоит поистине великий человек. Я уверена, что все наши сограждане не меньше моего желают узнать ваш секрет. Что же помогло вам достичь таких высот?

В подтверждение слов Риты (или благодаря им?) в зале наступила оглушительная тишина. Все ждали ответа Гарри, будто он был самим Мерлином или только что на глазах у всех убил десятерых Волдемортов. Хоть сейчас выходи на сцену и читай лекцию «Секреты успеха Гарри Поттера».

Пока все эти мысли крутились в голове, Гарри честно пытался ответить сам себе: что же или, может, кто помог ему стать тем, кем он есть? Вся молодость пролетела перед глазами, а незаметная для окружающих женская ладонь в его руке подтвердила правильный ответ. Он знал, кто вёл его сквозь тернистые тропы и был рядом в самые тёмные времена.

— Знаете, Рита... я давно осознал, что за каждым великим человеком стоит женщина, которая сделала его великим, — произнёс Гарри, крепче сжав ладонь Гермионы.

Скитер притворно ахнула и начала распинаться о том, что его семейная жизнь — пример для многих, а горделивая улыбка счастливой Джинни, казалось, осветила зал, примирив совесть Гарри с невольно вырвавшейся правдой.

Он не сомневался, что его поняли правильно. Как было все эти долгие годы.

Великая женщина Гарри Поттера в этот момент — как, впрочем, и всегда — стояла рядом с ним и держала его за руку.


End file.
